


You Can't Sit Down

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Gift Work, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:You Can't Sit DownFandom:Dirty DancingArtist:The DovellsSummary:Nobody puts Baby in a corner.





	You Can't Sit Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsoluteDestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/gifts).



> Many thanks to the awesome jarrow for enthusiastic and helpful beta, and to P. for making me change the last clip. He was right, as usual.
> 
> This is a Festivid treat for absolutedestiny, whom I love a whole lot.

**Password:** showme


End file.
